1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a textile printing method.
2. Related Art
As a method of forming a metallic texture image, a recording method of ejecting an adhesive liquid onto a recording medium with an ink jet method to form an adhesive layer; bringing a sheet, on which metallic foil (for example, an aluminum deposited film) is formed, into contact with the adhesive layer; and transferring the metallic foil onto a medium (adhesive layer), is known (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-226863).
However, when the recording medium is a fabric (for example, T-shirt), the adhesive liquid permeates the fabric. Therefore, it is difficult to satisfactorily transfer the metallic foil onto the fabric.